


i couldn't hide from the thunder

by kenobis (outoftheam)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheam/pseuds/kenobis
Summary: inspired by s1ep5 of sense8the force connects rey and kylo when rey's on her period





	i couldn't hide from the thunder

**Author's Note:**

> title from the new florence + the machine song

Kylo had been having an awful day. It started with a sleepless night of restless tossing and turning. Then at breakfast he’d dropped his cup of kaf, spilling the liquid all over himself and therefore having to change out of his leathers pants - which were even harder to remove once wet. Kylo had then ended up missing lunch due to some emergency on the bridge and for some reason this was affecting him more than usual. He felt more lightheaded with each passing moment, and every time he moved his vision became blurry. 

Now General Hux was barking orders at _him_ , like he ran the place or something, and the list of cons of killing Armitage was becoming small in comparison to the pros. Kylo was also struggling to take anything Hux said seriously due to the fact that Hux had decided to grow a moustache; perhaps to make him seem more malevolent, but really it ended up looking like pumpkin soup residue that Hux had forgotten to wipe away. 

Being Supreme Leader was more difficult than it seemed – Kylo couldn’t remember the last time he’d sat down on a throne and relaxed for fucks sake. The resistance had just wiped out another dreadnought, and so things weren’t looking good. Somehow the blame was on Kylo and all he could think about was how much he wanted to go back to bed.

As Hux’s screechy voice met his ears again, Kylo clenched his fist to stop himself from reaching for his lightsaber.

“You--” Kylo looked towards Hux with a glare “--handle this. I have somewhere to be.”

Kylo turned quickly and headed for the lift, behind him, Hux rolled his eyes before a smug grin crossed his face.

Back in the safety of his own room, Kylo removed his uncomfortable attire and replaced it with soft cotton pants and a woollen sweater. He upped the heating in the room and double checked to make sure the door to his room was locked. The next person to disturb him would be a dead man.  

Kylo was in the middle of making himself a pot of tea when he felt the familiar pull of the force. The silence in his room somehow became more pronounced and then she was there, standing next to him. 

Rey didn’t speak at first, instead she was looking straight ahead, her eyes fixed on something. Her hair was tied loosely at the base of her skull and she was dressed in a sweater similar to Kylo’s, except hers completely engulfed her. Kylo glanced quickly down to where the hem of the jumper grazed her thighs and then back to her face. She seemed paler than usual and terror struck Kylo for a moment, wondering if something was terribly wrong. 

“Rey,” Kylo said softly. 

Rey blinked up at him, her lips parting as she took him in. It was like she hadn’t realised they had connected.

“Is something wrong?” Kylo asked.

Rey’s face turned sour and she rolled her eyes. “No,” she groaned. She stepped away from him and began walking towards his bedroom.

They had only connected a handful of times since Crait, and every time Rey was just as distant with him as the last. Kylo scolded himself for thinking something may have changed.

Kylo picked up his pot of tea and a cup and followed her into his room, expecting to her to have disappeared completely. He almost dropped both things in his hands at the sight of her cocooned between his blankets and pillows, her eyes closed and her eyebrows draw tightly together.

“Can you-” Kylo gasped, “Can you see my surroundings?”

Rey groaned again, and rolled over in the bed so she was facing the window and not him.

“Rey,” Kylo said, this time his voice was louder and echoed around his quarters.

“Do you have to be so loud, I’m trying to sleep,” Rey mumbled into his pillow. 

Kylo stepped around the bed so he was closer to her and sat the tea and cup on the bedside table near her head. At the smell of it, Rey perked up, looking over the mass of pillows. 

“I’d love some, thanks,” she said sweetly, looking up at Kylo.

He felt even his ears turn red.

“How did you get into my bed?” Kylo said with the sternest voice he could muster. His throat had gone tight and he wondered how he was still upright, he entire body felt numb and it was also because of _her._

“I thought Supreme Leaders were meant to be smart,” Rey said curiously. She sat up further so that she leaned on one elbow facing him.

Kylo didn’t have the energy to be angry, instead he continued staring at her, trying to take everything in.

Uncomfortable under his gaze Rey eventually said, “Yes, I can see your room. I don’t know how.” 

“I can’t see yours.”

“That’s because I’m here,” Rey replied dryly.

“Oh.”

Kylo crouched down so he was at a better angle to see her. Rey pulled away slightly, her gaze becoming cautious. 

“Is there something wrong?” Kylo asked again. 

Rey pressed her lips into a hard line. 

“You don’t look well, what’s happened?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Stop asking questions,” Rey said quickly. “If you go back to ignoring me, hopefully I’ll disappear soon, okay?”

“What if I don’t want you to disappear?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Well I want to go back to sleep, so it’d be helpful if you stopped asking me things!”

Rey poured herself a cup of tea into Kylo’s own cup and took a sip. Her face softened instantly and she relaxed against the pillows. Slowly, she moved so she laid on her back, her head supported by pillows and the bedhead. She took another sip of the tea and then rested the cup over her diaphragm.

Like the force had merged their bodies, Kylo felt the heat over his own stomach. His hand instinctively went to his belly to check if something was wrong.

Rey watched him out of the corner of her eye, a nervous looking washing over her.

The numbness in Kylo’s body subsided, and sensations flooded back to him. Underneath his hand, his stomach tensed, like he was about to be sick. Kylo’s first thought was that he had been poisoned, his second thought was that Rey had been.

“Something’s wrong,” he said. 

“No, there’s not,” Rey dismissed quickly as she somehow shrunk further into the bed. 

“What’s-” Kylo’s voice cut out as his brain finally began working. He felt his cheeks reddened as he looked awkwardly towards Rey.

He was an idiot, and absolute idiot. Now that he paid attention to her, he could feel the pain that radiated out from her stomach and could grasp the echoes of the thoughts that tumbled through her mind. This was going to happen sooner or later, Kylo realised, the force did have a way of connecting them at the most inconvenient of times. But whilst Rey was dealing with her monthly cycles? This probably had to be the worst. 

“Oh,” Kylo sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s fine,” Rey said, looking everywhere but Kylo’s face. “Can we just-”

“Can I get you anything, do you need food? Medication? I have some stuff for pain.”

“Kylo,” Rey said in a firm voice.

“Are you warm enough? Or too hot? I have ice packs if you nee-” 

“Kylo!” Rey shouted as her hand came out to grip Kylo’s which rested on the bedspread beside her. “Stop.”

Kylo stood, his hands slipping from underneath hers, feeling for a moment saddened by her rejection. He looked sheepishly around the room, wondering what to do now that the bed he had wanted to rest in was completely taken up.

Rey looked down at his clothes, as if noticing them for the first time.

“You never dress like that,” Rey said slowly, “why are you dressed like that? And tea? You never drink tea.”

Now it was Kylo’s turn to feel embarrassed. His hastily brushed the hair out of his face, trying to tuck the loose strands behind his ear.

“I-uh. I wasn’t feeling well,” he said softly, almost a whisper.

Rey suddenly looked at him the way mother’s look at a newborn child.

“Kylo, you poor thing,” she cooed. “Have you been having a bad day?”

“Yes, the worst. And now I know why.”

Rey leaned over to sit her cup of the table and then shifted back so there was room on the bed beside her. She lifted the blanket cover expectantly, her eyes shifting between Kylo and the space next to her.

“Well?” she asked as Kylo continued to stand there.

He gave her a look that seemed to ask, _are you sure?_

_Yes._

Kylo slowly got beneath the covers, his movements feeling gawky. Rey never took her eyes off him as he got comfortable beside her, she kept the distance between them as she nestled herself between the pillows as well.

“You haven’t spoken more than a sentence to me in months, yet you’re letting me be this close to you?” Kylo asked, trying to sound upbeat, but his voice was close to breaking.

“Well, it is your bed. You don’t think me mean enough to kick a man out of his own home, do you?” Rey joked.  

They were silent for a moment and Kylo swore he could hear, through his chest, his own heart racing.

“Plus, you’re really warm,” Rey said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Does…does that help?”

“Mmm,” Rey hummed as she shifted the smallest bit closer to Kylo. “Doesn’t hurt as much.”

Kylo let out a ragged breath. He had never been this close to her before - for this long - and he didn’t know how to handle it. The force was practically glowing around them and he wondered if she could sense it.

“Can I…?”

Before he could answer, Rey’s hand found his beneath the blankets and she gently pulled it towards her. She moved so she lay on her back and brought Kylo’s hand to rest over her stomach.

“See? Better. Your hand’s really warm.”

At this stage, Kylo had completely forgotten about any pain he previous had. And when he nodded his head in agreement with her, it was because he was in a trance, unable to even form words. She could have been speaking another language for all he knew. All Kylo could think about was the feeling of her body beneath his hand. Even through two layers of clothing, this felt like too much.

Kylo didn’t think it could get worst, but it did. Rey lifted her jumper so Kylo’s hand was now atop her shirt, and her hand rested over his. The material was soft beneath his fingers and as he shifted them slightly, he could feel the toned muscles beneath tensing under his touch.

Rey had moved closer so that Kylo’s chin now almost touched her shoulder. If they both turned their heads to face each other, their lips would almost meet. 

“S’okay?” Rey asked tentatively. 

Kylo swallowed, his throat bobbing. “Yeah,” he replied, his voice raw.

Rey smiled at him before closing her eyes and readjusting her head closer to his on the pillow they both shared.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr -- spacetico.tumblr.com


End file.
